


小情人

by MANDAG



Category: GGAD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG
Summary: 关于少年邓的一次梦♂遗，温柔的一辆车，设定是第一次。





	小情人

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：OOC，年龄操作，中年格林德沃（监狱时期）x少年邓布利多（谷仓血盟之前，18岁左右）

小情人  
GGAD  
/曼达叽

“过来，孩子。”坐在阿不思对面的金发中年男人说道，语气非常地温柔，像一条蛊惑人心的蛇——这让他感到熟悉，却想不起来缘由。  
阿不思环视了一周，这是个昏暗的房间，只有一把椅子，他看向背后，那是一扇门，看起来是个监狱的房间。对面的男人背对着光源，看不清面容，他眯眼瞧了瞧对面那个中年男人，自言自语道：“我相信这是个梦境。”

他坚信梦境不会有什么危险，于是一步一步向那个人走去，他好像渐渐明白了这个中年男人是谁，即使有岁月沉淀的痕迹，他也能看出来这是盖勒特·格林德沃，他刚刚结识不久的恋人和朋友。  
这或许是个预知梦，他这样猜想着。  
“盖勒特？”他蹲下身去，半跪在椅子边上，他端详着格林德沃的脸庞，他披头散发——但并不是他所熟识的那种有过精心打理的柔顺散发，脸上的胡须也许也有很久没有修剪，他看上去非常憔悴，“你怎么了？”  
“嘘… …”格林德沃对他微微张开嘴唇，比了个噤声的口型，然后用一种半开玩笑、半是认真的语气压声说道：“我在监狱里，会被外面的人听到的。”

“可这是个梦境。”阿不思喃喃道，格林德沃抬起他的脸，冰凉的手抵在他的下巴上，用一种循循善诱的语气说道：“是啊，这是个梦境。”  
格林德沃端详着这张年轻的脸，他年轻的时候不曾发觉他的挚友曾经是个美丽的少年。当人处于一段爱情的时候，往往忽略了很多客观的东西。他带着伤痕和茧的中年人的手指拂过光滑皎洁的皮肤，柔软的红褐色头发，他的眼睛是蓝色的——年轻人才有的蓝色，纯澈的、忠诚的。  
黑巫师最终叹了口气，说道：“我很想念你，阿不思。”

“这是个预知梦吗？”阿不思不安地询问年长的男人，他越来越确信这就是多年后的盖勒特·格林德沃，即使他与自己的恋人在很多方面并没有那么相像。眼前的中年男人不修边幅、神态沉郁的样子更像是个疯子，或者是一个赌徒，他的眼神非常狂热，比他所认识的格林德沃还要炙热得多。但是这是个梦境，梦境里，只要他愿意相信，这就是他的格林德沃。  
男人的声音温柔而低沉，像是在诱导，他说：“不，这只是个普通的梦而已，阿不思。”他的手抓着少年人细瘦的手腕，年轻光洁的皮肤蹭过粗糙的胡须，干燥的嘴唇抵在汩汩跳动的脉搏上，轻柔地亲吻了一下。

这样暧昧而情色的举动让阿不思的手腕有点儿颤抖，他想要起身离开这里，却发现自己的身体不能挪动半步，年轻人困惑而惊慌地望了格林德沃一眼，强作镇定地问道：“为什么我不能动？你施了什么咒语？”  
中年人摊开双手以示无辜，他轻快地说道：“这只是一个梦呀，阿不思，你自己说的。”  
格林德沃冰凉粗糙的手抚摸上阿不思的后颈，像蛇一样狡猾地说道：“你想什么时候醒来就什么时候醒来，我只是你梦里的一个潜意识形象而已… …这些都只是你自己的想法。”  
他缓慢地解着小绅士的领结，漫不经心的样子依稀可以看出来年轻时的英俊洒脱，繁复的衬衫一点点儿被剥落，红褐色的头发垂落在光滑圆润的肩头上，格林德沃冷酷的内心涌起一股难得的怜惜来，这个时候阿不思和他还没有发生过什么“实质性”的东西呢。

中年格林德沃的脸向他凑近，理论上来说阿不思应该感到不适，可他却只感到羞涩，并且还习惯性地闭上了眼睛，就像白天时和恋人接吻的纯情男孩，毫不保留地陷入短暂的黑暗中，让对方为所欲为。他能感到格林德沃的双手捧着他的脸颊，一下、一下亲吻着他的额头、眼皮和下巴，格林德沃问道：“阿不思，你为什么不让我亲吻你的嘴唇呢？”阿不思稀里糊涂地想，也许这真的是个梦，他思索了一会儿，决定听从自己的欲望，顺从地张开了嘴唇。  
得到了“允许”的格林德沃很快就侵入了那片他再熟悉不过的领域，孩子的嘴唇就像此刻他本人一样单薄而纯情，他虔诚而信任地闭着眼睛，身体微微地颤栗，为自己和幻想出来的人物接吻而感到羞涩，然后微微喘息着，睁开了湿润的蓝色眼睛。

格林德沃伸出手把阿不思给抱了起来，稳稳地落在他的膝盖上。  
真轻啊。纤瘦得能一把掐住他的腰。他这么想着，红发的孩子又把眼睛闭上了，脸颊烧得通红，红褐色的睫毛紧紧地闭合着。他确实知道该怎么笑眯眯地应付年轻气盛的盖勒特，却在成年的格林德沃面前手足无措。黑巫师亲吻着他身体上的每一处动人的地方，动作轻柔得就像一条缓缓爬过的蛇，他确实疼惜邓布利多——过去是，现在也是，无论是面前这个年轻的男孩，还是现在的那个中年男人，都是。  
“你害怕吗？”成年男人的阴茎抵在阿不思的臀缝间时，阿不思听到格林德沃在耳边轻声问道，他慢慢张开了红褐色的睫毛，飞快地看了格林德沃一眼，他的双臂揽在格林德沃的脖子上，此刻稍微不好意思地放松了些，回答道：“这只是个梦，不是吗？”

格林德沃好像轻笑了一声，也许有，也许没有，他年纪大了的样子还真是很唬人，阿不思偷偷地打量了他一下。

格林德沃捏着他圆润的臀肉，掰开了将阴茎给戳在那处红而窄的穴口处，他伸手在那儿揉了揉，很快那儿就因为一些小小的禁用魔法而湿润起来，阿不思紧张地揪紧了他的领子，不小心拽到了他偏长的胡须，立刻松开了手，小声道：“抱歉。”格林德沃这回真的笑了起来，他侧过脸吻了一下年轻恋人的嘴唇，说道：“没事，阿尔。”他温柔地安慰着：“不要急，我们可以慢慢地… …”

真是太讽刺了，他从来没有全心全意地对谁这么温柔过，甚至包括了白天时的邓布利多，唯一一次竟然是在一场荒唐地、会被遗忘的梦境里。

在梦境以外，成年男人的阴茎绝不应该闯入这样未经人事的地方，可怜的男孩儿就这样颤颤悠悠地被直接贯穿，粗长的东西挤开紧致滚热的肠肉，把他顶得抽噎不止，眼泪汗水和湿液，一股脑儿地从他身体各处流淌出来。他想到这是个梦境，总算是呻吟出了声音，发热的酡红脸颊贴在中年男人的脸上，他被撑开到了极致，把那物给吞进身体里让他心中充盈着异样的满足。阴茎凶狠地在他体内进出着，把他柔嫩的穴肉给插得发烫，格林德沃紧紧地环抱着他的腰，力度大得让他疼痛，男人狂热的眼神让年轻的阿不思感到不解，也感到兴奋和快乐。在高潮时他浑身发软，可总算是鼓足了勇气，捧着年长男人有着胡子和些许皱纹的脸颊亲吻，他刚才忽然有种奇怪的预感，他可能以后没有机会亲吻这个年龄的格林德沃了。

“你刚才真的不害怕吗？我的小狮子。”他昏昏欲睡前，年长的恋人抚摸着他汗湿的头发问道。  
他多年前的小恋人露出他曾经习以为常，现在却再也见不到的柔软笑容，他打了个哈欠，在他怀里靠紧了，轻声说：“因为我知道你是盖勒特。”  
阿不思随后闭上了眼睛，平稳地呼吸着，格林德沃周围的墙壁正在崩塌，他明白，这意味着阿不思将要从这荒唐的梦境里醒来，然后什么也不会记得。

“就像我知道你是阿不思。”格林德沃对着空寂的黑暗说道。

END  
这是GG的梦境还是AD的梦境？是GG幻想出了少年的AD，还是GG进入了少年AD的梦？这也有可能是中年AD或者少年GG的梦境。四个说法都说得通。你们怎么看？  
这个问题的答案要看你是现实主义者还是浪漫主义者。  
如果喜欢请回lof还有微博搞我，你不搞，我不搞，叽叽怎么能出道。


End file.
